


【盾冬】沒人比我更愛你

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 14歲的豆芽被一個意外開啟的時空門帶到現代，見到了現代的大盾＆冬哥，知道了冬哥過去受到的折磨後非常心疼，對大盾非常不滿整天給他找氣受、對他各種批評；已經恢復大半記憶的冬哥則是一心向著豆芽想給他各種好吃的好玩的，彌補兩人當年因為資源缺乏而得不到的種種滿足；加上一個在一旁看著這兩人對彼此的「濃情蜜意」非常不爽醋意滿出大氣層的大盾。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一個非常可愛的梗，來自 @塞拔絲甜包 太太的圖 ，  
> 謝謝太太把這個梗讓我寫！希望我沒搞砸！  
>   
> 標題就是盾＆芽的暗暗較勁，覺得「我才是更愛Bucky的人」  
> 就是這樣一個逗逼甜的小故事XDDDD  
>   
> 喔然後Stevie是豆芽，Steve是大盾，  
> 我知道這樣還是容易看錯，可是我想不到更好的區別方法了Orz  
>   
> 順帶一提，文中那句「來了來了從山坡上輕輕地爬下來了」出自台灣詩人楊喚的現代詩《夏夜》，  
> 當年被編纂在台灣的國中國文教材中，  
> 我們這一代全都背過，  
> 後來也成了我們這一代共同愛用的一個梗，  
> 隻要有人說「來了來了....」，其他人就忍不住想接「從山坡上輕輕的....」  
> 意指「該發生的事終究會發生」XDDDDD  
> 對不起我忍不住想用這麼幼稚的梗，不懂也不影響閱讀XDDDDD  
> 

Steve Rogers人生中遇過很多錯綜複雜的問題，但是能讓他像現在一樣煩惱的並不多。他慢斯條理的把剛從烤箱中拿出來的吐司放上餐盤，剛塗上果醬，就聽到臥室傳來門開啟的聲音。

 

 

『Bucky呢？』

 

來了來了從山坡上輕輕地爬下來⋯⋯Steve在內心翻了個白眼，他很想知道他家這個小客人知不知道每天早上起床第一句話應該跟借住家庭的主人問早，而不是質問他另一名主人去哪了。

 

他可不記得他小時候這麼沒禮貌。

 

 

『去給你買牛奶，昨天晚上他喝光了，一大早就內疚的出門去買了。』Steve轉過身，看著眼前那個和現在的自己面容有七分相似，一模一樣的金髮碧眼，隻是更為瘦弱，年紀也更加幼小的男孩。『我認為早上第一句話應該是「早安」，你覺得呢？Stevie？』

 

『我的「早安」是留給Bucky的。』Stevie瞟了他一眼，揉著眼睛走到餐桌前：『他什麼時候回來？』

 

 

話聲剛落，門口就傳來了鑰匙扭動門鎖的聲音。話題的中心人物打開了門，看見屋內一大一小兩個「男孩」都盯著他：「早安Stevie，你起床啦？」

 

『Buck，我以為你應該先跟我說早安。』較高的男子面色不豫，Bucky撇了撇嘴角：「而我以為我早上起床時就已經跟你說過了Rogers，我也以為我們早就達成共識，你應該成熟一點，不應該整天跟14歲的自己計較，還吃自己的醋。」

 

『我並沒有。』Steve皺起眉，嚴肅的不悅表情可能會令外人望而生畏，但湊巧眼前兩人都完全不吃這一套。

 

「你就有。」Bucky放下手中的購物袋，彎腰在男孩的額頭上輕輕一吻：「早安Stevie，昨晚你睡得好嗎？」

 

『不好，Buck。』小Stevie露出Steve不記得自己曾經有過的委屈沮喪臉，『我什麼時候能跟你一起睡？』

 

 

Steve盤起手臂看著眼前兩人一搭一唱的竊竊私語，好像自己是那個惡意拆散他人的歹徒一樣。他拉開椅子坐下，把早餐推到Bucky面前，Bucky伸手拿過後把土司切成三明治的形狀再遞給Stevie：「你多吃點，我想在你回去前把你養壯一些。我記得當年你連麵包都很少吃到。還有牛奶。」Bucky倒了一杯滿滿的牛奶：「發育期應該要多喝牛奶，我很抱歉我們以前沒有這麼多預算。」

 

『你幹嘛抱歉？又不是你的錯。』和Bucky記憶中不同，知道他們現在衣食無缺後的Stevie很乖巧的順從著Bucky的念叨和餵食。他一口一口地咬著麵包，不時抬頭看看一旁撐著下巴帶著笑意，莫名一臉滿足望著他的Bucky。

 

『反正不管他現在吃多少，他都還是會為了要上戰場去打血清的。』Steve忍不住想加註的這麼一句話刺痛了Bucky，他抬起頭狠狠瞪了Steve一眼。

 

「反正我知道不管我現在對你多好，你回去之後還是不會聽我的話。」Bucky不甘示弱地刺了回去：「你就是不把我的話聽進耳裏！你就是不把我放在心上！！」

 

『我如果沒有把你放在心上，現在我跟你都不會在這裏了好嗎？』Steve也不知為何地感覺一股怒火上升，自從「某人」莫名其妙的被帶到現代之後，這種不知其所以然的怒火就越來越容易出現，大大破壞了他向來引以為傲的自制力。

 

 

眼看著Bucky和Steve快要吵起來，Stevie出聲制止：『別吵了，Rogers，你都快一百歲了，難道不應該成熟一點，別再惹Bucky生氣了嗎？』

 

 

所以現在都是我的錯囉？Steve看著八十年前的自己心想，他怎麼不記得自己以前是個這麼討人厭的小鬼？

 

 

看著眼前兩人橫跨八十年卻依然一模一樣的表情怒瞪著對方，Bucky忍不住笑了出來：「好了你們兩個，別鬧了。Stevie你去換衣服吧，等等我們要帶你出門。」

 

『要去哪裏？』Stevie仰頭看著Bucky，Bucky回答：「先去復仇者大廈看看把你送回去的時空門進度如何，然後，」他忍不住揉了揉Stevie的金髮，換來一個「別把我當小孩」的不滿怒瞪：「想帶你去遊樂園。好，我知道你不是小孩子了，就當是給我多一點回憶，在你離開這個時代之前？」

 

 

離開家門前，Steve拉住了Bucky：『Buck。』

 

Bucky看看他，推了推Stevie：「你先出門穿鞋。」再回頭望向抿著唇依然一臉不開心的Steve，隻是臉上的表情已經從外人都很熟悉的生氣轉變成隻有Bucky一個人熟悉的鬧彆扭，Bucky扁了扁嘴卻壓抑不住笑意：「說好的，不管吵得多兇，出門前一定要和好？」

 

這是Steve和他的約定，他們的工作性質特殊，每一天出門都可能變成最後一次，每一次道別都可能是訣別，他們無法阻止一切意外發生，隻能斷絕意外中還帶著終生遺憾的可能。

 

Steve伸手摟過Bucky的腰，低頭壓上他的唇。

 

 

『我愛你。』頓了一會兒，像是要跟誰賭氣似的，Steve又強調：『我最愛你。』

 

「我知道。」Bucky雙眼晶亮亮的回望他：「我也是。」


	2. Chapter 2

Jarvis替Steve打開了Tony工作室的大門，Tony從椅子上轉過身來，玩味的看著眼前的三人：「Cap，你知道最近流傳在紐約的重大八卦嘛？跟你有關的。」

 

『不知道。』Steve皺起眉，總感覺不是什麼好消息。

 

「有人說你和冬兵秘密育有一子，還繪聲繪影的表示看見你們一家三口在超市購物，有說有笑，狀甚親密。」Tony挑起眉，瞄了Bucky和Stevie一眼。

 

『什麼荒謬傳言，哪來的一家三口？』Steve一時還沒意會過來，一旁的Stevie皺眉，表情不甚愉悅：『誰是他兒子了？』

 

「噗。」反而是Bucky難得一見的笑了出來：「不管是看身高、看年紀、還是看長相，有這種傳言都不令人意外啊。」他又忍不住伸手揉了揉Stevie的頭髮，Stevie很不開心地躲開了。

 

『別扯開話題。』Steve無奈的說：『Tony，時空門的進展還好嗎？』

 

「好得很，我製作的時空門能不好嗎？」Tony得意的說：「我估計一週內能把這個小Steve送回去。」

 

Steve頷首，轉頭看了眼Bucky和Stevie。Stevie沒什麼表情，只是很簡單的說了句謝謝，Bucky望著他，輕聲說：「那我們要好好把握這一週囉？」

 

 

「八十年後的康尼島，變得好華麗啊！」Stevie抬頭望著大門說。

 

帶Stevie來遊樂園，完全是Bucky一個人的私心。Bucky始終認為遊樂園是一個社會安穩與祥和能達到的最末端，只有在人們真的非常平靜也有一定程度的飽足時，才會開始追求這種在其他任何意義上都相當沒有必要性的快樂。遊樂園營造出的歡樂氛圍不是憑空而來，事實上它是所有滿溢而出的喜悅的收集站。人們在這裡得到滿足，同時也貢獻出新的歡愉。

 

他知道還沒打血清前的Stevie玩不了太刺激的遊樂器材，快要一百歲的Bucky自認也不再有十歲時的頑皮，他不會再要求Stevie跟他一起上雲霄飛車，但卻想要帶著他享受這個時代的繁華與安寧。

 

 

Stevie雙手插在口袋裡看著跑去替他買冰淇淋的Bucky，與其說他想來遊樂園，不如說他只是很難拒絕現在這個Bucky的要求，尤其在知道Bucky過去八十年所受的苦，他更是不能忍受Bucky臉上再出現任何近似於負面情緒的表情。

 

想到這，他忍不住抬起頭又瞪了一眼Steve。

 

『我知道你在想什麼。』Steve眼角餘光瞄了眼Stevie，淡淡的說。

 

『是喔？那我在想什麼？』

 

『我也想儘可能的讓他快樂，我也想盡我所能的保護他，特別是在我打了血清，脫離了病弱的身體之後。』Steve的眼神一直沒有離開Bucky身上：『可是我又想要他在我身邊，我想要他無時無刻的陪著我，即使是在戰況激烈的戰場上。Stevie，你還沒有跟Bucky分離過，你大概不能理解。』

 

『我當然可以。』Stevie不服氣地說。

 

『三五天的分離不叫分離，你知道他在很安全的地方也知道他歸來的日期，那也不叫分離。』Steve停了停，有些回憶無論何時湧上心頭，原先是傷疤的地方似乎都還是會立刻滲出血：『生死未卜，才叫分離。陰陽兩隔，才叫分離。正邪對立，才叫分離。』

 

 

Stevie沈默了半晌，說：『你說你要保護他，那為什麼你沒做到？』

 

『我以為我做得到，我當時真的以為我可以，我已經變強了，我還有很多非常優秀的戰友。Bucky⋯⋯他掉下去的時候，我們其實已經要贏了，勝利近在眉睫了。我們甚至能在夜深人靜時開始勾勒回到布魯克林後的生活，誰也沒有想到⋯⋯』Steve沒把話說完，Bucky已經踏著輕快的步伐回到他們身邊。

 

 

「喏，我買了三個口味的，你可以每種口味都吃一點。我很喜歡這牌子的冰淇淋，你如果喜歡的話，我們還可以買幾盒盒裝的回家吃。」Bucky興高采烈的把巧克力口味的冰淇淋遞給Stevie後，不經意的往他後方一看，隨即臉色大變。

 

「Steve！」Bucky抱著Stevie就地趴倒，子彈就從他們頭上呼嘯而過，Steve迅速轉過身，又有幾聲槍聲響起，他甚至能感覺到子彈驚險的從自己身邊擦過。遠方有幾個人端著槍快速的離去，遊樂園裡尖叫聲四起。

 

『你保護Stevie，我去追人。』Steve匆匆交代後，隨即朝那些可疑人士的方向狂奔而去。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最後寫出來的東西跟一開始想的好像不太一樣（。  
> 本來只是想寫一篇搞笑文的，  
> 但是所有我想得出來的笑點都在第一章用光了啊啊啊啊（。  
> 希望大家不要嫌棄XDDDrz

遊樂園槍擊案的主謀是一群警方追蹤已久的恐怖份子，如果不是Steve剛好人在現場，想必會造成大規模的傷亡。

 

Steve控制住現場後，等著警方抵達，交接人犯，隨即和他們到警局交代案發經過。漫長的處理過程一直持續到半夜，Stevie早在中途就睡著了。

 

 

『你先帶他回去吧！』Steve在警局的角落和Bucky低聲交代著：『我不知道他們會忙到什麼時候，你們兩個都累了，尤其是Stevie。』

 

「嗯。」Stevie躺在Bucky腿上睡得相當安穩，Bucky的外套蓋在他身上寬大得足以當成棉被了。他蹲下身讓Steve把Stevie抱到他背上。「我們先回去，你盡快回來。」

 

Steve點點頭，在Bucky臉頰上落了個輕吻：『路上小心。』

 

 

警局距離Steve和Bucky的家不遠，Bucky決定一路走回去。深夜時分，路上行人少了很多，夜風帶來的涼意深重，Bucky想用自己的外套給Stevie蓋住頭，Stevie卻昏昏沈沈的醒過來了。

 

『Buck？』Stevie揉著眼睛問，掙扎著想自己走。Bucky拗不過他，在路邊把他放了下來。

 

「你剛剛在警局睡著了，我先帶你回去，Steve還在警局。」Bucky解釋，他擔心一夜的折騰會讓Stevie生病，用手測了測額溫，確定Stevie沒有發燒。

 

『喔⋯⋯我們快到家了嗎？』Stevie努力想打起精神。

 

「快到了，再兩個路口。」

 

『嗯。』Stevie牽住Bucky的手，抬起頭望著他：『我們回去吧。』

 

 

在21世紀的布魯克林，100歲的自己牽著14歲的Steve Rogers，是Bucky Barnes從來沒有想過的體驗。他覺得有些新奇，轉頭看看Stevie，忍不住勾起嘴角。

 

『你在笑什麼？』Stevie不解。

 

「沒有，只是覺得很有趣。」Bucky沒再多解釋，Stevie也沒問，趁著另一個Steve不在，他有更多事情想問Bucky。

 

『你會怪他嗎？或者說，你會怪我嗎？』Stevie猶豫了半晌，還是低聲問了這個問題。

 

「怪你什麼？」比起Stevie，Bucky的態度倒是相當坦然。這個問題Steve從來沒直接問過他，但是Bucky一直都知道這是Steve長久以來的心結。他始終認為自己那時候沒有握住Bucky的手是害Bucky後來受了那麼多苦難的主因，縱使Bucky從來沒有這麼想過，Steve卻一直無法原諒自己。

 

這個世界上，每個人都有屬於自己的惡夢，甚至舊的惡夢被治癒了，還是會長出新的惡夢。Bucky自己的惡夢是長達七十年的戰俘生涯、不由自主的殺手夢魘，Steve的惡夢則是那架奔馳在雪地裡的列車和救不了的愛人。

 

他們兩個共同的惡夢，都是一而再再而三地被迫分離。

 

 

『你是為了他才留在戰場上的，如果你從戰俘營被救出來後就退役回鄉，也不會有後面的事。他說他不想和你分開，』Stevie抿起嘴：『可是他沒有保護好你。』

 

「但是如果沒有他，我可能早就死在納粹的實驗中了。又或者如果沒有他，我到現在還是九頭蛇的冬日戰士，我不會想起自己是誰，也不會有人想到要來救我。」Bucky自嘲般的笑了笑，望著Stevie說：「他告訴你他希望我跟他在一起所以我才留在戰場上是嗎？可是即使他不問我，我終究也會去告訴他我要跟他在一起的。」

 

 

「我的想法一直都是一樣的，不管是14歲、24歲還是100歲，Stevie，」Bucky直視著Stevie的雙眼，溫柔的說：「那個從布魯克林來的小個子，打起架來都不知道跑，我要看著他啊。」

 

 

人生總有些事情是你不能放棄的，它勾著你的筋你的脈，深入你的血管和脊髓，最後構成了你整個人。

 

例如你，之於我。

 

 

 

 

 

Tony告訴他們時空門造好了的隔天，Bucky和Steve帶著Stevie到了復仇者大廈，見到了那個神秘的裝置。

 

「Cap，我有些事得先告訴你們。」Tony的目光停留在Stevie身上：「時空門能轉移的能量是有限制的，基本上他的身體不會受到任何不良的影響，但是他也沒辦法從這裡帶走任何不是他帶來的東西，包括回憶。」

 

『意思是⋯⋯我回去之後什麼也不會記得？』Stevie皺起眉，不由自主地望向Bucky：『可是，我想記得一些事，我想保護你⋯⋯』

 

「最好不要試圖改動未來，小Steve，時空理論是非常複雜的，往往牽一髮而動全身，更何況我猜你想改變的不是什麼小事。」Tony難得嚴肅的說：「你也許以為現在的世界很糟，但你如果改變了過去，你不知道會不會發生什麼更糟糕的事，到時候你可能甚至沒有第二個時空門來救你。」

 

「沒關係的，Stevie。」Bucky輕碰了碰Stevie的臉頰：「記得我跟你說過的那些話嗎？」

 

『⋯⋯嗯。』Stevie過了半晌，才不甘不願的點了點頭。他朝Bucky走了幾步，伸出手用力地抱住Bucky：『你要好好照顧自己，我也會努力。這個Rogers我總覺得不夠可靠，我會努力變成一個更可靠的人！』

 

Tony在一旁忍不住大笑，Steve雙手抱著胸口，一句話也不想回應。

 

「我只擔心你太努力了。」Bucky笑了笑，也抱了抱Stevie：「你的Bucky一定很煩惱你失蹤這麼久，快回去吧。」

 

 

Stevie踏進時空門後，時空門閃出一道金色的光芒，它周圍的景色瞬間扭曲變形，十秒鐘後一切恢復原狀時，Stevie和時空門都已不見蹤影。

 

Bucky輕輕呼出一口氣，Steve伸手摟著他的腰，皺著眉問：『你還好嗎？』

 

「我沒事。」

 

『可是我有事。』Steve望著他說：『我覺得我被你忽略了好幾天。』

 

「Rogers，你到底為什麼要連自己的醋也吃？」Bucky不可置信的問。

 

『因為那確實是另一個人啊！』Steve爭辯著。

 

「好了要打情罵俏請滾回自己家去，Jarvis，送客。」眼見這兩人又要開始名為爭吵的曬恩愛行為，Tony當機立斷的把他們趕出自己的工作室。

 

 

當天晚上，在Steve令人難以招架的糾纏下，從心理到生理都筋疲力盡的Bucky終於說：「好了，我知道你最愛我，沒人比你更愛我，滿意了嗎？」

 

『勉強吧。』Steve滿足的輕笑出聲，他翻了個身去吻Bucky，手掌在他光裸的腰身上輕輕游移，按住他的背脊讓他貼向自己，在他唇上一次次輕啄：『我愛你，我愛你，我的Bucky⋯⋯』

 

 

無論穿越過多漫長的時光，我對你的愛都足以橫跨時間與空間編織出的複雜深溝，抵達有你存在的任何地方。


End file.
